Proverbi veneti
A ci non beè el vin, che Cristo el ghè toga anca l'acqua :A chi non beve il vino, che Cristo gli tolga anche l'acqua * Candelora, de l'inverno semo fora, ma se piove e tira vento de l'inverno semo drento. :Candelora, siamo fuori dall'inverno, ma se piove e tira vento, nell'inverno siamo dentro. *'Carta canta, vilan dorme.' :Carta parla, villano dorme *'Caval che vinse, no'l se canbia.' :Cavallo vincente non si cambia. *'Ci ga piegore ga pèe' :Chi ha pecore ha pelle * C'i magna more more ci no magna more crepa.' :Chi mangia more muore, chi non le mangia crepa. *'Ci varda la luna casca in tel fos' :Chi guarda la luna cade nel fosso. *'Ci mal capise, pexo risponde.' :Chi mal capisce, peggio risponde. *'Ci more el mondo lassa, ci resta el se le spassa.' :Chi muore lascia al mondo, chi resta se la spassa. *'Ci nasse sfortunà ghe pioe sul cùl anca a star sentà.' :A chi nasce sfortunato, piove sul culo anche da seduto. *'Ci somena vento, el cata sù tempesta.' :Chi semina vento raccoglie tempesta. *'Coà dura,mai paura.' :Finché dura, nessuna paura. Cazzo duro, nessuna paura. *'Da n'do è pasa na testa, el casso el fa festa.' :Da dove è passata una testa, il cazzo fa festa. *'Do fémene e 'na séola le fa un marcà.' :Due donne e una cipolla fanno un mercato. *'Doe se magna in tri, se magna anca en quatro.' :Dove si mangia in tre, si mangia anche in quattro. *'El saòn no'l sa gnente, l'inteligente el sa poco, l'ignorante el sa tanto, el mona el sa tuto!' :Il saggio non sa niente, l'intelligente sa poco, l'ignorante sa tanto, l'imbecille sa tutto *'El can de tanti paroni el more de fame.' :Il cane che ha tanti padroni, muore di fame. *'I fa de pi el prete e la perpetua, che el prete da solo.' :Fan di più il prete e la perpetua che il prete da solo. *'Finché l'alto se china, el basso el liga la fasìna.' :Mentre l'alto (di statura) si china, il basso lega la fascina. *'Fora un putèl, dentro un vedèl.' :Fuori un bambino, dentro un vitello. ::Le puerpere, per rimettersi in forze, debbono avere una alimentazione abbondante e sostanziosa. *'I putini sensa denti, i gà fredo de tuti i tenpi.' :I bambini senza denti (ancora piccoli), hanno sempre freddo. *'I omeni par la parola, e i aseni per la cabesa.' :Gli uomini (si prendono) per la parola, gli asini per la cavezza. *'I ultimi sarà i primi...se i primi i gà creansa' :Gli ultimi saranno i primi...se i primi hanno buona educazione. *'L'amor no le polenta.' :L'amore non è polenta (non è cosa da poco). *'L'altessa l'è sa mesa belessa.' :L'altezza è metà bellezza. *'La luna l'è busiara: quando l'è a forma de di la crese, quando l'è a forma de ci la decrese.' :La luna è bugiarda: quando è a forma di 'D' cresce, quando è a forma di 'C' decresce. *'La palestra non l'è mia come la strada.' :La palestra non è come la strada. *'S-ciopo, dona e cavài, no i se impresta mai.' :Fucile, donna e cavalli non si prestano mai. *'Le mejo un funeral fato ben, de un proceso fato mal' :Meglio un funerale fatto bene, che un processo fatto male. *'Morte de can, salute de piegora.' :Morte di cane, salute di pecora. *'Montagna scura piova sicura.' :Montagna scura pioggia sicura. *'Na società la se fa en numaro dispari, tri iè massa.' :Le società si fanno con un numero (di soci) dispari, in tre si è troppi. *'Nel grande ghe sta el poco e anca el tanto.' :Nel grande ci sta il poco ed anche il tanto. *'No ghe né re né papa, che no la fasa.' :Non c'è né re né papa, che non la faccia (che non vada di corpo). *'No ghe sponsàr che straca.' :Non c'è riposare che stanchi. *'No se dise vaca mora, se non la gà almanco on pel.' :Non si dice mucca nera, se non ha almeno un pelo (nero). *'Ogni butìn el riva col so fagotìn.' :Ogni bambino arriva con il suo fagottino. *'Ora che l'aqua la gà sugà el fién, uno de montagna el fa del ben.' :Un montanaro farà del bene quando l'acqua asciugherà il fieno. *'Pan inprestà le bon da renda'. :Pane prestato è buono da rendere. *'Pan roverso su la tola el ciama carestia. ' : Il pane girato a rovescio in tavola porta carestia.''Codifica di una credenza superstiziosa secondo la quale il porre a rovescio il pane in tavola porti male. : '''Pan, Vin e Figa e a chi che no i ghe piase Dio eo malediga.' : Pane, Vino e Fica e a chi non piacciono Dio lo maledica. *'Par negarse se va n'tel mar.' :Per annegare si va in mare. ::Invito a scegliere la persona specializzata. *'A pagar e morir, ghè senpre tempo.' :Per pagare e per morire c'è sempre tempo. *'Pignatin picenìn, poche pape ghe stà.' :In una piccola pignatta ci sta poca pappa. *'Pitosto de laorar de gusto, l'è mejo magnar sforsai.' :Piuttosto che lavorare volentieri è meglio mangiare sforzandosi. *'Pitosto de un funeral col sol, l'è mejo un matrimonio co l'aqua.' :Piuttosto di un funerale con il sole, è meglio un matrimonio con l'acqua. *'pitosto che vansa,crepa pansa' :Piuttosto che avanzi, crepi la pancia. *'Quatro done e on oco le fa on marcà.' :Quattro donne ed un'oca fanno un mercato. *'Quando l'è finio el vin, la va ben anca l'aqua.' :Quando è finito il vino va bene anche l'acqua. *'Rivàr ràvano e andar via naòn.' :Arrivare "rapa" e ritornare "rapa", detto di una situazione che non porta alcun miglioramento. *'Rosso de sera bon tenpo se spera'. :Rosso si sera, bel tempo si spera. *'San Martin pelarin, san'Andrea se ghen fusse ne pelaria.' :San Martino (11 novembre) pelarino, Sant'Andrea (30 novembre), se ce ne fossero (foglie sugli alberi) ne pelerebbe.Il proverbio ha un duplice significato: il primo attesta la spoliazione degli alberi, ultimata generalmente nella prima decade di novembre e certa e completa alla fine dello stesso mese; il secondo si riferisce al fatto che tradizionalmente nel periodo intorno a San Martino si mangiano le castagne (e, per mangiarle, si pelano): a Sant'Andrea, se ce ne fossero ancora, se ne mangerebbero. *'Santa Bibiana, quaranta dì e na stimana.' :Da Santa Bibiana, quaranta giorni e una settimana. (Riferito al clima: il tempo che fa a santa Bibiana dicembre, lo farà per i 40 giorni successivi e una settimana) *'Scarpe e capelo, gnanca de to fradelo.' :Scarpe e cappello, neanche quelle di tuo fratello *'San Paolo ciaro Seriòƚa scura, de l'inverno no se ga pì paura; San Paolo scuro Seriòƚa ciara l'inverno xe 'ncora par strada.' :Se San Paolo (25 gennaio) è sereno e la Candelora (2 febbraio) è nuvolosa l'inverno è passato, se viceversa, l'inverno non è ancora passato. *'Se i aseni i gavesse le ale, i te daria da magnar con la fionda.' (Modo di dire) :Se gli asini volassero, a te darebbero da mangiare con la fionda. *'Se laora par vivar, no se vive par laorar.' :Si lavora per vivere, non si vive per lavorare. *'Se la Calvarina la ga el capelo, o che piove o che fa belo.' :Se la Calvarina (monte) ha la nebbia, o piove o ci sarà sole. *'Se man de ladro no prende, canton de casa rende.' :Se la mano del ladro non prende, l'angolo di casa restituisce. ::Riferito a cosa smarrita: si ritrova solo se non è stata rubata. *'Se nevega su la foja, te cava la voja.' :Se nevica sulla foglia, te ne togli la voglia (di neve). *'Se no ghe fusse vento, né femena mata, no ghe saria mal tempo, né mala giornata.' :Se non esistesse il vento né la donna dissennata, non ci sarebbe maltempo né brutta giornata *'Se se va al molin, se se infarina.' :Se si va al mulino, ci s'infarina. *'Tenpo, cul e siori, i fa quel che i vol lori.' :Il tempo, il deretano ed i signori (i ricchi), fanno quel che vogliono. *'Tenpo e paja e maùra anca le nespole.' :Tempo e paglia e maturano anche le nespole. *'Un monte e na val, i fa on gualivo.' :(Variante: Un alto e un basso fa un gualivo.) :(Oppure: 'Na mota e 'na busa le fa on gualivo.) :Un dosso e una buca, fanno una strada piana. *'Un pare el mantien diese fioj, ma diese fioj non i mantien un pare.' :Un padre mantiene dieci figli, ma dieci figli non mantengono un padre. *'Viagiar descànta ma se ti parti mona te torni mona.' :Viaggiare rende svegli ma chi parte stupido torna stupido. *'Xe megio diventar rossi, che verdi.' :Meglio diventare rossi (di vergogna) che verdi (di rabbia). Note Altri progetti di Wikimedia Fonti Categoria:Proverbi Categoria:Veneto